<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King and his Consort by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976111">The King and his Consort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and The Skater [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, King Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Politics, Royalty, Skater Victor Nikiforov, grand love statements, old fashioned rules and laws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor could see how Yuuri’s hands trembled as he fastened the cuff links in his white shirtsleeves. He looked up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, and bit into his lower lip. He tried to convince himself that it wouldn’t really matter. That Yuuri might feel this way even if Victor was going with him, but that voice at the back of his mind was already screaming about how this was brought on by his own selfishness, his own stubbornness and unwillingness to let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and The Skater [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of The King and The Skater, a part 3! It will have three chapters and will be posted every other day until it’s finished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor could see how Yuuri’s hands trembled as he fastened the cuff links in his white shirtsleeves. He looked up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, and bit into his lower lip. He tried to convince himself that it wouldn’t really matter. That Yuuri might feel this way even if Victor was going with him, but that voice at the back of his mind was already screaming about how this was brought on by his own selfishness, his own stubbornness and unwillingness to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh, and Yuuri’s gaze met his. Victor pushed down the uncomfortable swirling of emotions to the pit of his stomach, and then let out a slow breath, before focusing down on Yuuri’s sleeves again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor-” Yuuri said, but Victor cut him off with a shake off his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just for another month,” he said, more to himself than Yuuri really, trying to convince himself that this time would fly by. That soon, it would be better, and if not better than at least not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you still want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor snapped his face up, and their gazes caught again. Yuuri’s eyes were soft, and Victor’s heart ached for how much he truly loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I still want to,” Victor said, lacing his fingers with Yuuri’s still trembling ones. “I just wish… I feel selfish-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri said again, and that horribly tender way that always made Victor feel safer than anything else had ever before. “You’re not being selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t- If I had let you officially propose then I could go with you,” Victor said, hearing the stubbornness in his own voice. Yuuri nodded, but he was still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be allowed to skate though,” he pointed out, and Victor let out a long sigh, closing his eyes under the storm of emotions still swirling in his chest. “We agreed that you would skate one more season. It’s what you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like it’s one less year for us,” Victor mumbled, and Yuuri’s brows furrowed. It wasn’t that Victor wasn’t allowed to compete if he was endangered or married to the king, but it was deeply frowned upon. The national skating organisation had told Victor the day after the announcement of them dating that they could not endorse him if he became part of the royal family, and that it was best if he were to retire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor had felt his chest tighten at the thought. He had known that his days as a figure skater were limited, and that at twenty six he didn’t have many years left. However, he had not expected the season he had just ended to be the last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely stand the way his body screamed for one more, just to be able to do one last season. Still, there was nothing in him that could let Yuuri go either. Had there truly been a choice between skating and Yuuri, Victor would have chosen Yuuri without a doubt. He simply wanted both. A little more time with both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deal had been made, with Yuuri as well as the national skating organisation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor was to skate for one more season, but in return Victor could not become an official part of the royal family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No marriage, no engagement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Victor and Yuuri had basically gotten engaged a week after they met, at the Olympics, was not mentioned to anyone outside of Yuuri’s private apartment, and the true meaning of the ring around Victor’s finger and Yuuri’s neck stayed their secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, with Yuuri this anxious Victor couldn’t help but wonder if it had all been a mistake. As he was not an official part of the royal family, Victor was not allowed to accompany Yuuri to any official business, which meant he had to send his boyfriend off into this alone, even as anxiety was trembling through his body. If he had simply let go, he could have been by his side. He knew he wouldn't have solved it, but he could have lessened the burden a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How terribly selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve had you for this full year,” Yuuri argued, and Victor looked into his eyes, feeling his heart clench. “Even if there’s been hardships, and even if I’ve wanted you by my side. We have our entire lives to do that. I’m sure I’ll have bored you with official royal business in less than a year from now after the engagement. Of course you had to stay and skate, it was the only option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still wish I could go with you,” Victor said with a sigh. “And that I could spend the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Yuuri agreed, and his eyes gleamed mischievously. Victor couldn’t help but smile, and even more so when Yuuri’s hands curled around his hips. “It’s not like you haven’t spent a single night…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have become very good at sneaking around,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri grinned wider, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Victor leaned into him, and kissed him properly, letting himself drown in the sensation of devotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The official statement they had made last March came with a set of rules. Victor had never really been allowed to stay in Yuuri’s chambers, but since they weren’t officially dating, the rules didn’t really say anything about it. Once they had become official, they had to apply themselves to rules set hundreds of years ago, which of course prompted chastity. The king or crown heir was not allowed to spend the night with the one they were officially courting, before marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did their best to apply by this rule, but really at times it was impossible to follow. The funniest thing of it all to Victor was that the times he spent the night, usually nothing like that had happened. They had simply been too exhausted to make sure Victor left, after having fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened in the morning when they woke was another matter entirely </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The positive aspect of them being an official couple was of course that now they could go on public dates, and hold hands in public, and Victor could introduce Yuuri to his friends. It had been a very strange sensation of seeing Yuuri sit on the floor of Yuri’s dirty apartment, with Potya curled on his lap, while Yuri was freaking out over only having ‘cheap ass tea’ to offer the king. It was also incredibly lovely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The media hadn’t been too bad to them, not really that much more than Victor was used to. Sure they were persistent, but now there was a press team who handled the waves of interactions, unless they ran into one on the street. Then, there were lifeguards. All and all, it was manageable. Now, they just had to get through this final month, and they could start moving forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart, and Yuuri pressed another kiss to Victor’s cheek, sweet and soft. Victor couldn’t help but smile, the worry in his chest easing just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine love,” Yuuri promised. “You go train for Worlds, and I’ll go deal with political dinners, and we’ll see each other on Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saturday is so far away,” Victor sighed, and Yuuri hummed in agreement, his grip on Victor tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yuuri agreed, holding him close. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock rang through the apartment, and they pulled apart just as Phichit’s voice could be heard from outside the door. “Your Highness?” he called, and Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to want to stay in the moment but knowing it was impossible. “Time to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor followed Yuuri to the door, and greeted Phichit warmly. They would leave first, and then Yuuri’s personal driver would come back to retrieve Victor and drive him home as well. Yuuri pressed another kiss to his lips, sweet and lingering, before he pulled away and walked towards the elevator, with Phichit starting to talk about the dinner instantly. Victor let out a long slow breath and rested his shoulder against the door frame, clenching his jaw as he saw how Yuuri’s fingers started to tremble once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now we welcome to the ice, for the last time in competition circuits, the Living Legend and six time world champion, Victor Nikiforov!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The announcer's voice boomed over the arena, and Victor felt the words rush through his body, making all his nerve ends stand on end, leaving a tingling sensation in his fingertips. The crowd roared, and Victor opened his arms wide, and the cheering heightened to a staggering level. Victor’s heart raced in his chest as he rounded the rink, his head held high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the final time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor took a deep breath, and lowered his arms. A part of him ached for this moment, in so many ways. A part of him was so happy to be here, his bones aching and his muscles taught. He had been fighting and fighting for over two decades, and after this he was going to be able to rest. Another part of him was going to miss it. Never again would he stand this tall, be the very best at something, with no one being able to catch up. A third part however, longed to step off the ice, and into Yuuri’s waiting arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor glanced up to the stands, and immediately saw him. Yuuri was in a private box, since this was his country there were a lot more dangers as well as attention on him when he came to events such as this. They smiled at each other, and a calmness settled over Victor’s chest. Victor had been lucky to have Worlds in his home arena this year, and he was going to make the best of it. He placed himself in the middle of the ice, and right before he lowered his head, brought the ring on his hand up to kiss. He glanced up, and saw Yuuri’s hand splayed over his sternum, where his own ring rested. Victor smiled, and finally got into position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song started, and Victor took a breath, and moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, when the crowds screamed so loud it felt like it would drench him, Victor could barely remember the skate at all. The feelings in his chest were too raw, and breath after breath that he sucked into his lungs burned the whole way down. Victor stood there, and as he slowly raised his head, tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. His gaze met Yuuri’s instantly, and saw him crying too. Streams of tears rushed down Yuuri’s cheeks, and Victor wanted to skate over and caress them away, kiss him and make sure that he knew, that Victor was not grieving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was relief, and excitement, and joy. Victor had ended with his head held high, heading for a life he could never have imagined would ever be within his grasp. Yuuri pressed his fingers to his lips and blew the kiss to him, and Victor smiled, capturing and pressing his own fingers to his mouth. He sucked in a long breath, and turned one lap on the ice. The crowd were still cheering like there was no end to it, and Victor started moving to the opening in the barrier under the rain of flowers still coming down. Yakov was there to meet him, and Victor could see his eyes glimmering, as if tears were about to spill from the old coach’s eyes too. Victor hurried to pull his guards on, and then pulled him into a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time ever, Yakov hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for these decades,” Yakov said, and Victor let out a shuddering breath. “It’s been an honor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor laughed, wet and breathless, before he pulled back. “Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?” he asked, but Yakov only shook his head, before they walked over to the kiss and cry. Victor sat down on it, and he waved and smiled into the camera, forming a heart with his hands. His gaze drifted then, back up to that box. Yuuri’s eyes were on him as well, and Victor ached to have him beside him. Soon they wouldn’t need to be apart like this. Soon they would be able to be together all the time if they wanted too. They just needed to jump through all the political hoops first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor just hoped he would be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention for the score was called, and Victor regrettably looked away from Yuuri to look up at the screen. His heart didn’t rush, it didn’t tremble like it usually did. He was calm and collected, as a new world record flashed on the screen. Victor let out a sigh, and when he closed his eyes more tears fell from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to retire?” Yakov asked, and Victor laughed as he looked back at him. The old coach’s gaze was warm, and Victor grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he promised. Yakov nodded, and then Victor took another deep breath. He looked up at the box again, only to find it empty. He blinked in surprise, but then there was a commotion to the side, and then he saw him. Just outside of the barrier which blocked the spectators from the skater, his king stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stood in a rush, and only two decades of wobbling around on skate guards saved him from falling on his face. Yuuri laughed, and Victor grinned as he hurried over. Everyone moved for them, and Yuuri pushed up to stand on the fence, leaning over. Victor met him, and their lips crashed together. Yuuri’s cheeks were still wet when Victor’s hands cupped them, and he stroked his thumbs over his skin, trying to wipe them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations love,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor laughed, wet and breathless still. “I’m so proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri laughed then too, so alive and wonderful. He loved him terribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were magnificent,” Yuuri said with conviction. Behind them Yakov cleared his throat, and Victor shook his head fondly. Yuuri let out a sigh, but stepped down from the fence, and corrected his clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, okay?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later,” Yuuri agreed, and then they had to part. Still, Victor walked into the waiting area with a soaring heart, longing for the evening when he would be in Yuuri’s arms. There were old friends who came and greeted him, and Victor smiled and thanked them, and took his time. He would see them all at the exhibition skate too, but this still felt like the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to leave it behind?” Chris asked once they were heading out of the locker room, having done the interviews and the press conference. It had gone okay, and Victor had gotten a few questions about Yuuri but nothing that was too invasive or surprising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Victor admitted. “A year ago I really wasn’t but… I am now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really happy for you,” Chris said, and Victor turned towards him and smiled. “I’ll miss you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll come visit,” Victor said confidently. “Think about how much time we’ll have to do other things when we don’t have to push our bodies to the utmost six days a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me,” Chris laughed, and Victor shook his head fondly. “I still have seasons left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be cheering for you as long as you do,” Victor promised. Chris nodded, and Victor looked from him towards the entrance. The lobby had been cleared out from reporters and spectators, and it was now almost hauntingly empty. Outside of the glass doors stood an inconspicuous black car. “Are you going out to celebrate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chris said with a nod. “The offer still stands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you though,” Victor said with a shake of his head. He knew that perhaps he should go with Chris, and truly celebrate this - these twenty years of skating - but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to drink, or party, or dance on a sweaty dance floor. He wanted a quiet evening with his boyfriend, and that was the perfect way to celebrate for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Chris laughed, and then they stepped out into the cold March night. Their breaths turned into fog before them, and Victor turned and wrapped his arms around Chris’ shoulders, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything,” he whispered, and Chris hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me all weepy now,” Chris laughed, and Victor shook his head, before he retreated. “Go enjoy your evening, and I will see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you tomorrow,” Victor agreed, before stepping into the car, and slipping into the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car took Victor straight to the palace, and an odd sense of excitement filled Victor’s chest as they drove down into the garage. Yuuri and he had been working towards this moment for so long, and now the time had come to live in it. They were far from finished in reaching what they wanted, but now they were ready to face the future obstacles, together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor took the private elevator up himself, tapping his fingers against his thighs as he waited. The ride wasn’t long but felt more so than it usually did. He sighed, and closed his eyes, and just then felt it slow. The feeling in his chest felt too big, too big to bear alone at least. The elevator doors opened quietly, and Victor stepped out and turned towards Yuuri’s apartment. In a year, it would hopefully be their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t knock, only pushed the handle down, and as the door opened he was greeted by warm candle light. The whole room seemed to be glowing with it, and Victor had to pause to look around the room, taking in the hundreds of candles having been placed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of it all stood Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s heart jumped, and he let go of the door, hearing it fall shut behind him. Yuuri smiled, sweet but nervous, and Victor let out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked, and Victor took a step towards him, feeling his heart start to pound in his chest, harder and harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Victor agreed, because he was. He had been ready a year ago too, only now there truly was nothing holding them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really only a formality,” Yuuri pointed out as Victor finally reached him, lacing their fingers together as they stood facing each other. “It’s not like I haven’t already asked you, I just haven’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor said, cutting off the rambling that was sure to follow. Yuuri paused, and let out a long slow breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” he said, and then sank down to one knee. Victor’s heart fluttered, and he gripped Yuuri’s hands tighter. “Victor Nikiforov, would you do me the utmost honor of becoming my husband? I promise to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Victor said, and Yuuri paused, his breath caught in his throat. Then, he laughed, and Victor did too, bright and joyous. It felt like hundreds of butterflies were racing in his chest, making him so light he could levitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yuuri said, and then reached into his clothing to pull out the necklace with the ring. Victor took it, and then unclipped it from the golden chain. Victor let it fall to the floor, and Yuuri stood to offer his hand. Victor held it carefully, and slowly threaded the ring onto his finger. Victor’s heart lurched again. Now it was going to stay there forever, never to be taken off or hidden again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Victor said, and Yuuri rushed forward to kiss his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day after the World’s exhibition skate was finished, and Victor’s skating career was officially over, the royal family met in the large dining room of the private apartments of the palace. Phichit was there as well, along with a couple of other trusted in the close circuit around the royal family. Victor felt anxious over it all, as he looked around the table. He knew that everyone gathered here were happy for them, and there had been plenty of congratulations when they stepped into the room. Neither of them had said they were now officially engaged, they all simply knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the fact that they had called to this meeting, or perhaps Yuuri had talked to them in advance about his plans to propose when Victor retired. Nonetheless, it’s very lovely to be received with such warm greetings and happy well wishes. Victor didn’t know how he would have handled it, if Yuuri’s parents and sister didn’t like him. They would certainly need them now when making plans on how to move forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, just because Yuuri had proposed and Victor had accepted, didn’t mean that they would be allowed to marry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was up to the people - or rather, the representatives for the people - the politicians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now and sit,” Hiroko said after having hugged them twice. Victor and Yuuri complied, taking one seat each as they sat down by the table. “Now, before we start the fun stuff like planning the event, there’s some politics to get through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. His shoulders were tense, but not overly so. They had talked about this over many times in the past months and Victor knew what was about to come. Still, he worried. Victor leaned towards Yuuri in his chair, and placed a hand on his thigh. Yuuri glanced back and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Victor asked, and Yuuri chuckled and nodded, before turning back to the table, all eyes on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, my suggestion is that during the next private meeting I have with the primary minister, on Thursday, tell her about the engagement,” Yuuri said with certainty. He sounded more like a king now, than Victor’s Yuuri. It was always an odd sensation. “I’ll then ask for Victor to make a plea for my hand in the government chambers as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mari said with a nodd, her brows slightly furrowed. “Not that I’m not happy about the speedy plan of this because of obvious reasons, but how come you’re not waiting to announce the engagement? Victor just retired, and if you come forward just a couple of weeks after, or even less, there might be rumours about Victor being forced to retire by the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari, not being the heir to the throne and not the regent, had to wait to marry until after her brother did, leading to her and Sara having to live apart for the time being, just like Victor and Yuuri couldn’t spend the night together. The same rules applied for Mari in that regard. Mari and Sara had been together for almost ten years, and Victor could hardly imagine what it must be like to have to stay separate like this, waiting for her brother to find someone to share his life with. It was very understandable for her to want to see Yuuri wed as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being forced,” Victor pointed out, and an array of chuckles fell from the lips of the other’s around the table. Yuuri smiled and shook his head. “If anything, I was forced not to marry Yuuri. Had it been up to me we would already be so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wouldn’t say he was forced but it wasn’t by me,” Yuuri muttered, and Victor’s lips quirked up, squeezing his thigh. “The national skating federation however…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Victor promised, and Yuuri nodded as he glanced back before resting back against the backrest of his chair. His hand landed on top of Victor's, and he laced their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your reasoning Mari,” Phichit said with a nod, as his brows furrowed. “Usually I would fully agree that announcing the private engagement first, and then waiting a couple of months would be the best plan. However, there is a reason why making this part, the plea and the vote in the government, take place as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?” Mari asked as she looked between them, and Victor rolled his shoulders back as uneasiness filled his stomach. He really didn’t like the answer to that question, for several reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the election coming up,” Yuuri said shortly, and Victor nodded by his side. Mari’s frown deepened, as if she didn’t see the relevance between the two. Victor didn’t blame her. It wasn’t obvious after all, but deeply important. In two months, there would be an election for prime minister and government, and Yuuri and Victor would be wise to have this decision be made before that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about the plea being put on hold when we get closer to it?” Toshyia asked, and Yuuri shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… while that might be the case as well, it’s more how the voting might go that worries me,” Yuuri said, and his father blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you really think...?” Mari asked before cutting herself off, her own brows furrowing. Yuuri looked over with pained eyes, and Victor laced their fingers together and squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Yuuri said as he shook his head. “I just- I worry that if the opposition wins it won’t be as easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari let out a long sigh, and Victor could see her clench her jaw tightly. His heart ached for her and Sara. They’d been parted for this long, and even if the current political climate would be favorable to Victor and Yuuri, if it changed after the election then she and Sara would still have a harder time to get married. It wouldn’t be impossible however, since they didn’t need the official approval. It would just be a much harsher climate. It seemed like no one else had considered this..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand,” Toshiya said, and when Victor looked over Hiroko looked equally perplexed. Yuuri looked over to explain, but before the chance Phichit spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness,” he started carefully, a comforting smile on his lips.. “The- the current prime minister and political rule are very favourable towards same sex marrige. They were the ones who voted the law of it through fifteen years ago. However, in the latest polls the opposition seems to be gaining more voters, and they are not as favorable. They wouldn’t have the power to change the law completely, since it’s been added into the constitution. However, if the vote in the government were to be done with the current opposition in majority, there’s a bigger likelihood of it failing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s heart ached. They could not have known this a year ago of course, and they still couldn’t be sure now of how the public election where to go in two months. However, it was hard not to think about how it had been much less stressful to make the plea for Yuuri’s hand a year ago than try to rush the process today. A year ago the political climate seemed so stable, and neither Yuuri, Victor nor Phichit or the other close staff around Yuuri had expected this. It was hard to know if the polls the election were truly right or not, with how much they had truly turned in the last year. Still, it wasn’t as if they could ignore them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the opposition won after all, they might turn Victor down, and then there was only one more chance for him to ask for Yuuri’s hand. After that there were two options - them breaking up, or Yuuri abdicating. Yuuri had assured him that the first one wasn’t a choice at all, but Victor really didn’t want them to have to do the second option either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has it truly turned that much?” Hiroko asked, and Yuuri and Phichit exchanged a look. Victor glanced down at their joined hands and bit into his lower lip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has,” Yuuri admitted. “Not enough for them to have a majority yet… and of course it’s just polls now not the actual results. In any case we don’t want to risk it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Mari said, her opinion having clearly shifted with this new information. She looked at them, and Victor’s eyes caught her’s first. He nodded once, and she smiled before her gaze flickered over to her brother. “Of course you have to do it right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Victor said, squirming in his seat. “I know it might not be up to me as much but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Yuuri protested, and turned to him fully. Victor’s heart flipped in his chest, like it always did when he met Yuuri’s gaze. “We will share this life now, you and me. You will be just as important in these decisions as me. There’s no ‘not as much appart off’, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Victor agreed, feeling breathless and slightly terrified at the same time. He knew that the life he was entering into was one of high importance and with great responsibility, probably more than he could anticipate at the moment. He just hoped he was ready. He would hate to let Yuuri down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Yuuri asked honestly, even though they had held this conversation several times in the weeks leading up to this, and again this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I hope to be able to plead for your hand for the government as soon as possible,” Victor said with certainty, and a blush seeped into Yuuri’s cheeks. He was so cute. “I would do it today if I could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s gaze was so soft that Victor’s hands started to tremble. To think he was granted to experience this kind of love, this deep devotion. He would fight tooth and nail to keep it. If he had to face the government and plead for it - bring it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor's stomach flipped. Victor pushed forward to press their lips together, needing Yuuri just a little closer, just for a breath. It was sweet and short, but it still left Victor’s breathless. He was grinning far too wide when they settled back in their chairs, finding everyone looking away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Phichit said after clearing his throat, not at all hiding that they had all been keeping their attention on them while pretending not to. “So, Yuuri will speak to the prime minister, and then we can only hope that she’ll be open to this cause, even if it might be an uncomfortable discussion for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can’t imagine that Ms. Baranovskaya would like to take out a loss in advance,” Mari pointed out, and Victor felt Yuuri’s hand tighten in his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri had collaborated with Ms Baranovskaya since he became king four years ago, and by then she was on her second term of being elected prime minister. She was running for at least one more, and so far the people had been very pleased with her. She was just and clear, and humane. At least to Yuuri. There were of course those who didn’t like her, but that was the way of democracy. Yuuri had been certain she and her party would come out victorious this election as well, and it was only in the last couple of months he had started to waver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was not allowed to vote in the election, and he was not allowed to take sides or endorse one side more than the other. It was incredibly difficult. Yuuri’s role was to be an ambassador for the country, and a spokesperson for the people. He was not allowed to influence them in their political views, and even though he could understand the reason for that, it was also very frustrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when it came to things that might impact his possibility to get married. He couldn't help but wonder if his father had ever felt frustrated about the lack of influence in this part of the position. Perhaps he should ask him the next time he met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms Prime minister,” he greeted when she entered his office, and Lilia Baranovskaya nodded in a shallow bow, her usual way of greeting him. “It is nice to see you. I am sure you have a lot to think about this close to the election.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very little room for sleep these days,” she admitted, sitting down opposite him on the other side of the desk. “It is nice however, to come here and get a change of scenery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be of service,” Yuuri chuckled, and Lilia shook her head, before resting back against the backrest of the chair. “Anything else you feel the need to report, except things concerning the election.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, everyone's main focus is of course on the election as your highness understands,” she said with a sigh. Yuuri nodded in understanding. “No one is especially interested in handing in propositions or bills when everyone is out campaigning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very understandable,” Yuuri said with a nod, feeling his heartbeat a little faster in his chest. “Then, if you have nothing to report, I have something I want to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lilia said, looking slightly surprised. “Be my guest then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have proposed to Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said calmly, even as his heart was racing in his chest. This was the first time he had said it out loud. His family had just known, as had Phichit. It was also the first time he had said it in an official manner, as the king of this country. It had slightly a different impact somehow. A smile grew on his face. “And he has been foolish enough to accept me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Congratulations your highness,” she said, her brows slowly sinking as a smile spread on her face. It was barely there, buit after working together for so many years Yuuri recognized it. “I am happy that your highness has found someone he wants to share his life with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very happy too,” Yuuri agreed, and then took a deep breath. “We would like to set a date for making the plea for the government.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” Lilia said, pulling out a notebook as she nodded in remembrance. “So, how would three months be? The new government would be in place by then if things run smoothly. Perhaps four if we want to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” Yuuri said, summoning up all the courage he could. “To try to do it before the election.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilia paused, and then looked away from her notebook up at Yuuri. She blinked, and then she frowned. “How so? It would be difficult, since many are out campaigning and- is there a rush in any way? It is not as if-” The word pregnant hung in the air, but neither of them said it. Yuuri had to fight back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not necessarily a rush,” Yuuri said calmly, and rested back slightly in his chair. He wasn’t sure if it was better to be fully honest with her, or only to claim that they wanted to start preparations as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why-” Lilia cut herself off again, and then her eyes grew slightly wider. It was only for a moment, and Yuuri felt nerves turn in his stomach as he saw realisation fill her expression. “Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms prime minister,” Yuuri started, and then she blinked calmly, her expression turning sour. “I do not mean you or your party any disrespect.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” she said coldly, and Yuuri licked his lips. The atmosphere in the room had turned from pleasant to freezing in an instant. “I am however </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am as well,” Yuuri admitted. “Had someone asked me a year ago, I would not have expected this outcome in the preliminary polls.” He didn’t mean to press at a surely already open wound, but Lilia was a politician, a smart one. He could only assume that she didn’t think him foolish either. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Preliminary,” Lilia pointed out. “It is not the election results.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can wait for the results,” Yuuri pointed out. “In this matter it might be devastating.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I never knew your highness to be so selfish,” she said, and a cold shiver raced down Yuuri’s spine. They truly did know each other well now, didn’t they? Lilia knew where to push where she knew it would hurt Yuuri the most too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri had been born into this world with this one purpose, to serve the people. Every day he struggled with the extravagance that had simply been handed to him from birth, and did his best not to exceed any means, tried to not take too much. To be selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, they simply looked at each other. Yuuri swallowed as he tried to arrange his spinning thoughts. She was right. This hurried way of acting was selfish. There was no benefit for anyone short term, than himself and the man he loved. And of course, for two more who had suffered a great deal longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Yuuri found he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be acting selfishly,” Yuuri said slowly, meeting her gaze once more. “But how can I not be, in this matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it not your job to rise above things such as this, put the country before your own will?” she asked, and Yuuri clenched his jaw, for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry if I have disappointed you,” Yuuri said slowly. “I should, I know. I could ask you to postpone it after the election, and hope for the best. But do you think that the opposition, granted majority in the government, would vote for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilia stilled, and then she shook her head. “No,” she admitted after a moment. “I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if Victor comes in and pleads for my hand now, there’s a chance. It’s not a certainty, I know, but a chance. In three months, that chance might be gone,” Yuuri said and Lilia rested back and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have a second chance, if I am not mistaken? He could plead a second time?” Lilia asked, and Yuuri nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“In another four years then?” Yuuri asked. “Like my sister has had to wait for ten years to marry the woman she loves? I am to ask her to wait four more for them to live together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s heart ached at the thought. He could barely stand it. Lilia did not seem to have considered this, and for a moment she was still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Lilia said with a slow nod. “Yes, Princess Mari has been most patient with her love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has,” Yuuri agreed. More patient than she ever should have needed to be. “Please, Ms prime minister, do not make me force her to wait longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is still simply just a poll,” Lilia argued, and Yuuri nodded in agreement. “It is very possible it won’t be the results.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Yuuri said with a nod. “And polls have been wrong before. I simply feel-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your highness does not have faith that we can win again?” she asked, and Yuuri sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I most certainly do,” he said with a nod. “And even though I am not allowed to say it, I hope you understand that on a personal level I very much want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilia’s expression softened slightly, and she nodded too, tapping her pen against the notebook. “Yes, I can- of course I can sympathise with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not mean to be disrespectful,” Yuuri added, looking down at his desk. The gleam from the way the light hit his ring caught his eye, and he smiled as warmth flooded his chest. “I simply- with something so important I cannot take chances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilia was quiet for a moment, before she met his eyes again. “Of course,” she said, even if she did look slightly cest fallen. “So, before the election then? How soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri swallowed, and then smiled. “How soon would you say it would be manageable?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the apartments was swift, and even though Yuuri’s work day wasn’t ending until several hours later, he needed to see his fiancé. His heart was rushing in his chest as he came closer and closer to his apartment. He had an urgent need to see Victor, and to tell him about what he and Lilia had discussed. He could have called, but this was surely something that needed to be said in person. Especially with how frightened Victor had been last night when they had discussed it before bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor had been meaning to go home, but with the terrified look in his eyes Yuuri could not stand the thought of it. Victor had stayed, and Yuurui had held him through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was beating so hard he could hear it now, and he pushed the door open to the private quarters, and then took longer steps to reach his door. It was a miracle he didn’t break out into a sprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened easily, and then Yuuri got the absolutely adorable view of Victor and Makka laying on the couch, sleeping. Yuuri’s chest filled with warmth, and then with guilt. Had Victor stayed up during the night worrying, without telling him? Had Victor looked tired this morning when Yuuri left?  Yuuri really should have paid more attention. He needed to do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over carefully, but still alerted Makka, who lifted her head slowly, blinking up at him, before settling down again. Yuuri smiled, and knelt by the couch as his fingers curled into her fur. Victor looked so serene like this, the tension that Yuuri had barely noticed that had been present in his body the past few days, gone. Yuuri sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really needed to do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caressed his free hand over Victor’s cheek, and then down his jaw. Victor hummed and leaned into the touch, and Yuuri shuffled forward to place a kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” he called softly, and Victor let out a questioning hum, which was illegally cute. “Wake up for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Victor said, and then opened his eyes slowly, and then yawned. “Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love,” Yuuri said, continuing to caress over Victor’s features. Victor hummed in contentment. “Sorry to wake you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I shouldn't-” Victor said, but was cut off by another yawn. He shook his head, and Yuri smiled. “Why are you here? Is it late already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I- I’ve just had my meeting with the prime minister,” Yuuri said, and Victor opened his eyes fully then, seeming more awake. Yuuri wouldn’t keep him guessing. “She agreed to place the bill before the election.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did?” Victor asked, a smile spreading on his lips. “Yuuri!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yuuri said, leaning forward to kiss him, sweet and smooth. Victor’s hands wound into his hair to pull him closer, and Yuuri sighed as he followed. The kiss was not long, but deep and filled with emotion. When Yuuri pulled back, he felt dizzy with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed, pressing another kiss on Victor's lips. “I need to start preparing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three weeks,” Yuuri answered, and Victor smiled even wider. Yuuri smiled too, and then kissed him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this is a day late! Work has been crazy lately and my mind feels filled with cotton. I hope you'll forgive me &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Better or worse than stepping out on the ice?” Phichit asked in a whisper, and Victor looked over to him from the speaker currently standing before the government. They were seated in the stands, and while Victor had tried to focus on the debate going on, he hadn’t heard a word of it. His hand was resting over his racing heart, which was racing dangerously fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse,” Victor admitted, and Phichit nodded, giving him what Victor assumed was supposed to be a soothing smile. It wasn’t fully there though. Victor could see Phichit’s excitement shining through in his eyes, and it made his heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” Phichit reassured, and Victor wasn’t sure if he fully felt that, or simply said it. Victor nodded nonetheless, and looked away from Phichit to glance up at the royal seats. Yuuri’s eyes met his instantly, and Victor couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been looking at him. Nervousness was written over his expressions, and once again Victor found himself despising the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon it would be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god Victor was going to be sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his hands start to tremble where they rested on his thighs, and he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. The government meeting was being live broadcasted as it always was, but Victor could only assume that the camera wasn’t on him at the moment, but on the speakers at the front. He was sure that many had their focus on him however. It had been written into the agenda that Mr. Victor Nikiforov was going to make a plea for the king’s hand in marriage. Two days ago the news had blown up in the media, and since then it felt like nothing else had been talked about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the nation’s eyes were on him in a completely different way than he was used to. He was to plead for the hand of a king, before people who did not know him, but might know his reputation. Images of everything foolish he had done during his figure skating career flashed before his mind. The silly commercials, the sassy comments, the too explicit social media posts. He wished he could rush back and mend it all, because what if it impacted this? He would be a fool to think it wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor before him cleared, and Victor felt even more nerves shoot through his body. He knew it was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready. Nothing in him made him feel ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we’ll move over to the next point of today’s agenda,” the floor leader said, and Victor looked away from Yuuri to face him. “So I will welcome Mr. Nikiforov to the speaker stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor let out a slow breath, and then stood. He had been meticulously styled in his finest suit, his hair laying perfect. As he approved the speaker stand he rolled his shoulders back, and tried to find that gut deep confidence he had when stepping up on the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t there. He had no confidence or experience in doing something like this after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the speaker stand, and turned towards the crowd. The benches on the lower level were filled with political representatives from the five parties who had been elected into government four years ago. On the level above them sat the public, and the stands were packed. Journalists weren’t allowed into the room in their profession but were waiting outside. However this went, Victor knew they would have to deal with them later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced to the side, and there sat Yuuri. His expression looked calm, but Victor recognized the stiffness of his jaw, and the way his brows were slightly pinched. When their eyes met, Victor smiled, and Yuuri did too. It made warmth swirl in Victor’s chest, and he harbored it as well as he could, as he turned back to face the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esteemed government,” Victor started, surprised that his voice sounded as calm as it did. “I would like to start with saying thank you, to all of you who have come to hear my plea today. This is a matter of utmost importance to me, and I’m very grateful to have been given this opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor steadied himself, and licked his lips before he continued. He had practiced this speech many times, and had forgone notes. He knew he would only fiddle with them if he had them before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those of you who do not know me, my name is Victor Nikiforov. Most know me for my accomplishments in figure skating, which is a sports and an art that I have dedicated my life to. I’ve had a long career that I am very proud of, and it has been my honor to compete for this county. It is however not why I am here today. I am here to ask for King Yuuri Katsuki’s hand in marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he had to look back to Yuuri, who was leaning forward in his seat, his dark eyes meeting Victor's. Yuuri had his fingers pressed to his mouth, and Victor smiled again, and then looked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met his royal highness for the first time last year, at the Olympics. I had the utmost pleasure and honor to be introduced to him, and to be granted to spend time with him during the competitions and outside of them. King Yuuri is kind and compassionate, with a deep respect for his responsibility towards this country and its citizens. He is also sweet, and funny, and incredibly stubborn. In the year I have known him I have learned many things about him, about me, and about what it takes to rule a country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware that I could never deserve his royal highness. I still feel like I’m living in a dream, and any day now I will wake up. It is not because this is a fairytale in any way, but because Y- his royal highness has given me something I have never felt before. In his presence I come alive outside of the ice. In his company I breathe, and laugh, and dance. In his attention, I love fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love His royal highness King Yuuri, and I do it regardless of title or crown. However, I am aware of what a big part it is of his life. It’s been something he has carried ever since he was born, and I do not want to diminish that in any way. I love him, for who he is as king, and who he is as a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can promise today that I will do my best to always support him, and that in my role, should I be granted it, as prince for this nation - I will work with the peoples’ best interests to the best of my abilities. I know that I am not as knowledgeable in these matters as many of you are, but I will learn, and I will have good support in doing so. I vow to you today that I do not take this responsibility lighty - not as a spouse, and not as a representative of you and the people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I have come to ask for your permission to marry King Yuuri Katsuki. I have come to plead to you to grant our utmost wish to wed. Please, give me the opportunity to spend the rest of my life, with the man I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor took a deep breath, and looked over the politicians. Many met his eyes, and while some were smiling, others looked severe. Victor had no idea what it meant, and he did not dare to look towards Yuuri now. He took half a step back instead, illustrating that he was done with his plea. It was out of his hands now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov,” the floor leader called. “Now we will vote. Press green for approval, and red for decline. Press nothing if you want to put down your vote. Is there any objections before we cast the vote?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was quiet, except for the earth trembling way Victor’s heart pounded in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” the floor leader said behind him, and Victor’s eyes flickered up to the screen which would show the results. “Please cast your vote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them again. The screen before him was arranged so every voter got a light, and depending on their answer it lit up as green, red or not at all. His eyes focused, and he was immediately greeted by what felt like a sea of green. There were a few red or blank votes too, but all and all there seemed to be so much  green. It must be a majority, surely-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighty-six present have voted to approve,” the floor manager called, and Victor let out a sigh of relief while his mind started spinning. He had done it. They had done it. Victor’s eyes started filling with tears from the overwhelming sensation of joy that filled his chest. After all that worry and all that anxiety it was all done and now they could…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could marry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor whipped around to face Yuuri, only to find him already so close. For a moment he was startled, but then known hands cupped his cheeks in a rush, sliding over the wetness gathered there. Victor’s heart was racing in a completely different way now, and he couldn’t help but smile, just the second before their lips crashed together. A collective gasp rang through the room, but Victor barely heard it from the way his blood was rushing in his ears. Yuuri’s lips were soft and wonderful, and even though the kiss was only for a second it made Victor’s knees weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled apart, Yuuri grinned widely, and Victor did too, as more tears rushed down his cheeks. Yuuri then turned to the speaker stand, and stepped up. This was not planned, and Victor was not sure it was allowed. Nonetheless, Victor placed his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back as he stepped up with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you all,” Yuuri said with a smile, and a tremor in his voice. “This has made both of us endlessly happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no saving the meeting after that. Victor returned to his seat and sat down, but even if the floor leader called for the next speaker, no one seemed to be paying much attention. Victor certainly wasn't. Yuuri had brought him back up into the royal seats, because now they were officially engaged and even if Victor didn’t have a title yet, it was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>official</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their hands were clasped together tightly, and even though Victor couldn’t look over at Yuuri without tears starting to swim in his eyes, he felt on the verge of combusting, or melding into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor leader called for a break after the next speaker, and the crowd started exciting the room to stretch their legs. Yuuri held him back for just a moment to let most of them exist, before they walked out into the corridor hand in hand. Flashes from cameras erupted as they stepped out, and Victor had to close his eyes for a moment to recover his sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” a reporter called, followed by an array of following exclamations. “Congratulations on your engagement!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness!” someone else called, and Victor could hear Phichit and the bodyguards rangle the journalists into position. “Your highness! What a display of love! Was it planned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stood tucked close to Yuuri’s side, as a fan of journalists stood before them, their microphones all reached out. There were video cameras, and large objectives from stand still cameras, and so many eyes focused on them. Victor felt like he had never left the competitive circuit at all. The only difference was that now it wasn’t him they were addressing, but his soon to be husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the thought sent a thrill up Victor’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Yuuri called, his tone of voice that level one that he used when working. “We are of course very happy with the results of today’s vote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had you planned for the kiss? Was it spontaneous?” one of the journalists asked, and Victor saw the tips of Yuuri’s ears pinken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When someone you love says such lovely things, how could I not kiss him?” Yuuri answered smoothly, and a collective cooing went through the crowd. Victor almost wanted to laugh. He was too happy to hold it all in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Nikiforov?” one of the journalists called, and Victor searched her out with his gaze. “You did very well on the stand today. Was it like stepping onto the ice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Victor admitted. “I must say that I was much more nervous today then I have ever been before stepping up on the ice.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When will the wedding take place?” someone new called, and Victor looked to Yuuri, who turned back to him. Their gazes caught, and Yuuri’s grin spread wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor loved him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not sure, but we very much look forward to planning it,” Yuuri said, and the crowd laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri felt like he was going to explode from the overwhelming emotions he carried for the man in his arms, as their lips pressed tightly together. They had just come back from the government building, and had raced straight to the palace. The car ride had been an exercise in trying to keep their hands to each other to not make the driver uncomfortable, but as soon as Yuuri had Victor in the elevator he had pressed him against the wall, and kissed him hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt he might go crazy if he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hadn’t heard Victor’s plea before this morning in the government room, and sitting there and listening to him made his entire body fill with overwhelming warmth. It had taken everything in him not to race forwards as soon as he was done, and once the vote was cast it was impossible to hold back. Yuuri might have given Minako and Celestino heart attacks as he leapt from his seat, but hopefully they would forgive him. Now he had Victor in his arms, and he was going to indulge in him and only him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tumbled through the door of his apartment, their feet catching on the floor as they tried to kick off their shoes. Yuuri’s hand wound into the hair at the nape of Victor’s neck, and Victor gasped against Yuuri’s mouth in a way that drove Yuuri mad. Everything that had happened today felt like it had been made to drive Yuuri to the breaking point, and now he couldn't’ hold back any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor whispered against his lips, his hand pushing Yuuri’s suit jacket off his shoulders to land in a heap on the floor. “Yuuri I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Yuuri said against his mouth, and Victor whined as his fingers fumbled over the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri tried to stay still as Victor opened them, devouring Victor’s mouth instead. He could feel Victor tremble, and Yuuri started moving them again from impatiens, walking towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor finally managed to get Yuuri’s shirt open and pushed it off too, and Yuuri took the opportunity to kiss his way to Victor’s neck, sucking at the thin skin there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Victor moaned, and Yuuri moved his hands over his chest, pushing Victor’s suit jacket off as well. “Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were magnificent,” Yuuri said into his skin, holding back from ripping Victor's shirt open as his fingers fumbled with the buttons. “I could barely take sitting there and waiting, I wanted to whisk you away immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri’s fingers finally pressed against his bare chest. They both worked on getting the shirt off, and by the time it hit the floor Victor’s hands had found the fastening of Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri moaned as he caressed over his growing erection, and bit into Victor's neck, and then his shoulder. “Aaah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you so much,” Yuuri pressed into his skin, kissing his way back up to his mouth. His pants fell down, and Yuuri kicked them off, before he started opening Victor’s as well. Their lips found each other once more, and Yuuri pushed Victor back towards the bed, as he continued to work him out of his pants. The garment too fell to the floor, and then the back of  Victor’s knees hit the bed. He sat down immediately, and Yuuri followed after him as he scooted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laid down on the bed, his breath labored, and Yuuri could see the outline of his cock straining his dark underwear. It made Yuuri’s mouth water, as even more arousal rushed through his body. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Victor’s knee, and then made his way up his thighs, biting and sucking marks along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haaa,” Victor moaned, his hand reaching down to tangle with Yuuri’s. Yuuri gripped him tightly, and then looked up to meet Victor's dark gaze, so filled with need. Yuuri adored him. He smirked, and pressed kisses closer and closer to Victor’s cock, his free hand pushing Victor's legs apart so he had room. “Yuuri!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri relented in his teasing, and started mouthing up Victor’s still clothed erection. Victor’s hips bucked up in search of friction, and Yuuri’s hand left his to hold his hips down. He opened his mouth wide, and made sure to thoroughly soak Victor’s underwear, sucking and grazing his teeth against the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please,” Victor pleaded, and Yuuri rose a little, hooking his fingers into the soiled underwear and pulled them off. In the year they had been together Yuuri had gotten a lot of practice in things like this, and it had been a very fun exploration. He enjoyed finding what would make Victor gasp and moan, what would make him tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty,” Yuuri said, and Victor whined. “So good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and another whine escaped his lips as Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor's cock. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stroked slowly up, only to lean down to take the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth as he started stroking down. Victor gasped again, and from the corner of his eyes, Yuuri could see him gripping the bedding tightly. He lowered his head slowly down over Victor's erection, and then bobbed his head up. His hands came to rest on Victor’s hips, to hold him in place as he set up a pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, Yuuuri I- mmmh, I want- fuck”, Victor gasped, and Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked, making Victor whine again. “I want you inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Yuuri said, closing his eyes as he felt his cock throb with want. He sunk down on Victor’s cock again, and then slowly rose. Victor let out a gasp, as if trying to catch his breath. Yuuri smiled, and started pressing kisses to the length in his hand instead. “Hand me the lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Victor breathed, and reached over to the nightstand as Yuuri continued to press kisses to his cock, and then moved down to suck another mark at the juncture of Victor’s hips. “Mmmh. Tease!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk, and accepted the lube as Victor reached it down to him. “You like it,” he said with conviction, and Victor huffed out a breath. Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle. He was so cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me too well,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled more genuinely then, pushing up to hover over Victor instead. Victor met his gaze, and smiled as tenderness flooded his expression.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Yuuri said, and then leaned down to claim Victor’s lips. Victor hummed into the kiss, and their mouths opened to slowly devour each other. Their hips came to rest against each other, and Victor rolled his up, causing friction between their cocks. Pleasure shot through Yuuri’s body, and he moaned into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you sound like that,” Victor said, and Yuuri rolled his hips in time with Victor’s, his clothed erection brushing against Victor’s bare one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh- You want- mmmh, me to prepare you?” Yuuri asked against his lips. Victor nodded, kissing him deeper for a moment as their hips continued to grind together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Victor moaned as he nodded, and Yuuri pressed another kiss to his lips, before he lowered himself over Victor's body once more. He pressed a trail of kisses down his neck, and then his sternum, sucking marks across his ribs. Yuuri adored worshiping Victor’s body, hoping to make him feel as wanted as he made Yuuri feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled between Victor’s spread legs, and hooked Victor's knees over his shoulder. The lube was laying right beside him, and he grabbed it and slicked up his fingers. He grabbed Victor’s cock with his other hand, and brought it to his mouth. He sank down slowly on it, until it bumped against the back of his throat. He rose then, and as he did he pressed one finger into Victor's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaah,” Victor moaned, his back arching off the bed as Yuuri’s finger sunk into him. Yuuri hummed, and sank down on Victor's cock with his mouth again. His finger moved in and out of Victor's body, stretching him as he added another. Victor moaned again, while Yuuri continued to give him pleasure with his mouth as well as his fingers. He could feel Victor's legs tremble with pleasure around him, and he moaned around Victor's length, before he added a third finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri please, please I-” Victor gasped, and Yuuri pulled off his cock slowly, stretching his jaw as he did. Victor’s chest was flushed, and it looked beautiful against the dark marks Yuuri had left on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yuuri breathed, pulling his hand out as he rose. Victor shuffled on the bed, his legs falling open to give Yuuri room. Yuuri leaned forward, planting his hands on the bed beside Victor’s head to kiss him deeply. Victor grabbed his cheeks and kissed him back, hungry and needy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri reached down, and fumbled for the lube. He had to break away from the kiss to slick himself up, but soon he was back with his lips pressed against Victor’s as he lined his cock up. Victor trembled under him, and hooked his legs behind Yuuri’s back to push him closer. Yuuri smiled into the kiss, and made sure his cock was pressed against his entrance, before he sunk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah,” Yuuri moaned as he was surrounded by Victor's warm and tight walls, the pleasure urging him to sink deeper inside. Victor was grabbing him tightly, urging him on as well. His mouth gasped against Yuuri’s as Yuuri filled him fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, more,” Victor pleaded, and Yuuri needed to give him everything he desired. He pulled his hips back, and rocked back inside. “Ha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, so tight,” Yuuri moaned, leaving wet kisses along Victor's jaw as he continued to snap his hips into him. Victor’s feet dug into his back and pushed him further inside, and Yuuri trembled, making him move faster and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri bit down on his shoulder, making Victor call out in pleasure again. It was so easy for Yuuri to lose himself like this, in Victor’s sounds and his body - in his pleasure. Yuuri never wanted to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he would never have to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their pace became erratic, and soon Yuuri’s hand found it’s way between them to wrap around Victor’s cock. Victor bit down on Yuuri’s lower lip as he did, and Yuuri started stroking him quickly. Their gazes met, and Victor’s was dark and glossed over, making Yuuri’s heart rush in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close- close aah,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri kissed him again. He was close too, and the way Victor was looking and sounding only sped up the process. He snapped his hips even quicker, and Victor became breathless under him. Yuuri could feel him losing control, and just then, Victor arched off the bed, before he started trembling in Yuuri’s grip. He clenched down hard, and then he was coming, spurting all over Yuuri’s hand and both of their chests. Yuuri fucked him through it, and soon he was coming too, filling Victor up from within as pleasure swirled through his body. Victor still clung to him tightly, even as the tremors subdued and all there was left were their labored breaths. Yuuri fell down on top of him, and Victor rolled them over to rest side by side, still holding on so close. Yuuri hadn’t even opened his eyes, when Victor’s lips pressed softly against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was perfect, my fiancé,” he said, and Yuuri felt a shiver race down his spine as he smiled, pushing forward to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fiancé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soon to be husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, does anyone want to see the wedding?<br/>Arc for in April it is!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>